


Spreading the love around - a fleeting moment

by queefqueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Kíli, Child Fíli, Comfort, Gen, Kili and Fili as children, Rants, vitriol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queefqueen/pseuds/queefqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment when Kili was a baby and Fili was protective. Family feels! Hurt!Kili and Benign!Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading the love around - a fleeting moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tommyginger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyginger/gifts).



Fili watched over his baby brother's cot. The long nosed blond dangled a toy over his sibling's face. The laughing toddler made furious attempts at grasping the toy with his semi-translucent chubby and rosy fingers. To the elder' worry the younger son of Dis suddenly lost interest. He drew his arms to the sides of his tiny body, his face assumed the expression of concentration and he even crossed his tawny eyes.

Suddenly a PFFFFFFFFFFFT sound came from under the blanket! It brought upon an expression of bliss upon the young Durin's face. Once the odour reached Fili's nose he ripped the blanket off the pudgy body and began to wave it furiously. Surely such a stink would be harmful to his little brother whom he had sworn, over his honey sweetened porridge, to protect with his life!

Thorin, the grim and sour faced King Under the Mountain watched the scene with an impassive mien, but one could tell by the corners of his lips – twitching upward – that he was amused.

* * *

Seriously people, who gives a fuck over what Kili and Fili did when they were little? Is it still the Hobbit universe? Maybe the death of the two "adowable" princes in BoFA will end the production of drivel of the sort parodied above.


End file.
